During manufacture of semiconductor devices, when a substrate having a semiconductor device formed thereon is flip-chip connected via bumps to a substrate having another semiconductor device or a wiring formed thereon, bumps provided on one substrate are connected to electrodes previously formed on the surface of the other substrate. As a result, electrodes are formed which are embedded in respective openings formed on the surface of the substrate, so that the surface of an electrode may form a concave surface along the opening. When a bump is connected to an electrode having a concave surface, a gas such as air may get stuck in the concave portion, so that a void in some cases occurs at the resulting junction.